


Hospitality, The Magical Way

by nihilBliss



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Enchanted Blanket, F/F, Fluff, Inanimate Objects, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Ritual Magic, Spells & Enchantments, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, new pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilBliss/pseuds/nihilBliss
Summary: It was an interesting concept, if abstract. Rose's seer powers tended to work most clearly when she focused them on enacting or escaping canon - her “purpose,” for the sake of Kanaya's hypothesis. So if Rose could weave a little of that into, say, a blanket or a teapot, could it be made to foresee when and how it would be needed next?





	Hospitality, The Magical Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IgnotusSomnium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnotusSomnium/gifts).



Kanaya had been shopping for a new refrigerator when the idea came to her. One model featured an integrated computer system that tracked grocery usage and set automatic reminders when something ran low. Useful as it sounded, the substantial cost jump from simpler models clashed with Kanaya’s sensibilities. 

Besides, it was meant to part of this disgustingly overpriced “smart” kitchen appliance line that integrated everything with everything else. Kanaya didn’t have to be a seer to figure out how the scheme turned the initial investment into a commitment to consume. But the concept stuck with her, and the more she thought about it, the more she felt like it could be done better. And her wife’s powers were the key.

Kanaya took a few days to crystalize her idea into words before bringing it up. It went like this: Rose's seer powers tended to work most clearly when she focused them on enacting or escaping canon - her “purpose,” for the sake of Kanaya's hypothesis. So if Rose could weave a little of that into, say, a blanket or a teapot, could it be made to foresee when and how it would be needed next?

At the time, Rose was understandably skeptical, but she promised all the same to look into the idea and see if there was anything to it. While her interest seemed superficial at first, after a day or two, Rose was spending more and more time at her desk, pouring through arcane tomes and taking copious notes.

Two weeks later, Rose snuck up behind Kanaya and, wrapping her arms around her wife’s waist, whispered something into her ear. 

“I married a beautiful, brilliant woman,” she said. “Your idea could work, and I think I know how to pull it off.”

They set the next day aside to test it out on a blanket that would, theoretically, move itself to the couch when it was needed. Kanaya picked the colors, and Rose did the knitting, weaving coarse, wrist-thick lengths of soft fiber into a beautiful and cozy thing in black, gold, and emerald green. It bore a small sigil in the corner to focus and contain a small measure of Rose’s powers.

So they sat on the floor of their living room, hands joined, candles all around — not because they were strictly necessary, mind, but it fit Rose’s aesthetic. And Kanaya watched with wonder as her beloved glowed like a sunrise, eyes shut. Pink and purple wisps of energy extended from Rose’s wand and into the blanket. Kanaya clutched her hand tight, excitement making her skin tingle. She felt her stand on end, just a little, as Rose’s began to float.

The light show only lasted for a few minutes, and then everything settled back into place, though the air still buzzed with energy. Rose opened her eyes to examine her handiwork, and she smiled.

“Look,” she half-whispered, gesturing with her wand hand to the sigil. It glowed a dull orange, like embers. Kanaya reached out, hesitant, her hand hovering over it. But it wasn’t radiating heat, so she tapped it with a fingertip. Sure enough, it was cool as the room around them, just like the rest of the blanket.

“That’s Certainly A Promising Sign,” Kanaya said. “Do You Believe You Have Succeeded?”

Rose shrugged.

“I’ve done something, but I we’ll have to see exactly what,” she said. She rose to her feet. But a dizziness came over her, and she reached out, finding Kanaya’s readily offered arms pulling her tight.

“Are You Okay?” she asked.

Rose nodded.

“Just a little lightheaded,” she said. “That was more taxing than I’d guessed.”

Kanaya said nothing, guiding her wife to the couch straightaway. She set Rose down and sat beside her, still holding her close.

“Kanaya, dear, I'm not made of porcelain,” Rose said, amused rather than annoyed.

“Yes But You Are Precious To Me And I Do Not Wish To See You Chipped,” Kanaya said.

Rose smiled, kissing her wife on the cheek.

“You're a delight,” she said, yawning as she did.

“Would You Like To Rest, Perhaps?”

“Yes, I think that would be - Oh!” She cut herself off as her hand brushed what she’d expected to be the back of the couch. Instead, she felt the coarse knit of the newly enchanted blanket. I lay across the couch, tidily folded, as if one of them had put it there.

“I Believe This Indicates Your Magic Worked,” said Kanaya.

“Fantastic,” Rose said, pulling it around her. “I think I'll take a nap to celebrate.”

She was asleep by the time her head hit Kanaya's shoulder.

It took Rose a few weeks of copious note taking to suss out exactly how the enchanted blanket worked. Whenever she felt tired or cold in her home, she found it nearby, neatly folded, never in the way. The blanket found its way into her office chair, onto a hook on the bathroom door, and even on top of their new refrigerator - not the “smart” model, thank you kindly. 

It had its quirks, thought. At first, it only responded to Rose's needs. And at bedtime, they would find their sheets and comforter thrown to the floor, with only the blanket atop. It was like a jealous puppy, so that's how Rose began to think of it and treat it.

It wasn't comfortable with Kanaya, she reasoned, but a few cuddle sessions and kind words fixed that. As for the bedsheets, Kanaya figured out that if they carried the blanket to bed with them, it got along with their sheets and comforter just fine.

Over the coming months, Rose refined the spell, crafting and enchanting domestic goods that stayed in a certain room and would attend to those present. A guest could sit down in Rose's easy chair and find a blanket, pillow and pot of hot, fresh tea at hand before they blinked. 

But when Rose and Kanaya went to bed, they always lingered in the living room until one blanket in emerald green, black and gold showed up, ready for them to tuck themselves in.


End file.
